Mochadia
The realms of Mochadia (IPA: /moʊkeɪdiʌ/) are filled with grasslands, forests, mountains, jungles, and generally, every other climate imaginable. The capital is Mocha City, and it's ruler is King Mochadius. Mochadia is an empire that has survived fo thousands of years, and is the dominant power (Along with the Fluffian Empire) in the Mochadia Galaxy. Architecture Mochadian architecture is moderately elaborate, and based primarily off of French architecture. This style first started 120 years ago, after the Mochadia-Nomeni War. Soldiers returning from combat brought back pieces of the buildings, which inspired many architects. This style is still in use today, but is slowly falling out of favor to the more recent Fluffo-Immo "Modern" style, which is becoming increasingly popular around the border regions of the empire. Intergalactic Relations Aef Mochadia is a crucial and major ally of Aef. First contact between the two was a little over a thousand years ago, and has nearly always been strong. There have been very few issues between the two civilizations, likely owing to their similar policies and peacekeeping. Fluffian Empire The Fluffian empire has been an ally of Mochadia for slightly more time - 1600 years. They nearly always support each other in the event of a disaster or war. Places The Regacora The Regacora is a large building where the rulers of Mochadia are coronated, the most recent being King Mochadius' coronation. Icendreja Region This region is essentially an international park for wildlife. There are many gorgeous mountain and valley views in the region, which is the largest of all the parks on planet Mocha. The park also has the tallest peak, Mt. Komi. Capitol Monuments The capitol monuments are a series of monuments commemorating victories, expansions, and treaties. There are nearly two hundred individual monuments in the area. Mochidome The Mochidome is the largest building on the planet. It is one large dome, with five smaller domes off to the side. The smaller domes are used for sports and other things, but the central dome is a giant museum with portals going to every 100 Square km of the planet. Therefore, there are over 5 million portals. The entire thing was built as a museum to house everything from every museum, it is said to see everything would take an entire lifetime. Copethuluan Islands The Copethulu (Pronounced KO-PEH-TOO-LOO) island chain is a small island chain off the coast of Mochadia. They're climate is tropical rainforest, and it harbors many species from around the galaxy. MSS There is an orbital complex that serves as both a spaceport and a research facility. It is over 20 years old and has been designated an international landmark on planet Mocha, being the only one not to actually be on the planet (Other than the aerial weather platform, 10 km above the planet). The Feliary An aviary is for birds so a feliary should be for... cats! Come to the only cat-themed zoo in the entire galaxy! Located next to the scenic Argain falls, this is a PURR-fect family getaway! Tickets start at just 19.99! Come here today! Neometru A rather large island, that has many animals on it. Some people refer to it as "The animal island". Half of it is forest and the other half is buildings, and shops, and hotels, and pools, and even a beach! So put on your hat and get ready for the heat! And its only 14.99 per ticket so come over here and enjoy the fun! Mochadian Afterlife The Mochadians know that we live on a universe slab. We start in hell, work our way into reality, and eventually come out in heaven. But sometimes people need to be sent back to hell to be... um... "Recycled". Trivia *Copethulu Island is based off Zealand, Denmark, with the name being based off Copenhagen, which happens to be on the island as well. *The IMSS is based off both the ISS and MIR, along with some other inspirations. *Planet Mocha is in the Mochadia Galaxy. The mochadia galaxy is based off a companion galaxy of NGC 5457, NGC 5585, a beautiful blue galaxy, which does not have a Wikipedia article. Yet. *A Mochadian day is about 1 Earth Day, 1 Mochdian Year is 12 Months, each with 30 days. Although each year is off human time by 5.25 Days, age would only reach 1 year apart at 69. Due to this, and simplicity, most people prefer to use MST (Mochadian Standard Time) as opposed to TST (Terran Standard Time). *Mochadians prefer arcologies as opposed to underground areas. Even so, one can fine some buildings going up to 20 stories underground. *Mochadians drive on the Right side of the road. *Neometru holds many rare and exotic species, including the amazing Turtle Duck. *Mochadia exists as a virtual world in both Spore, and Minecraft. It is my primary naming choice for kingdoms. *Mochadians use their own system of measurement, the Kol System. *Mochadians are pretty nice. :) *Most Mochadians follow the Moxo faith, a polytheistic religion, and Naraja, a Ditheistic religion. Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Stuff by Mocha2007andcoco